Zema destiny
by Zema-Oakusee
Summary: this is the story of my character Zema 'Oakusee *he bolongs to me*. please don't be too strict its my first fanfic and the first time i wrote a real story in english
1. intro

Zema' Oakusee, a white graded elite, was running in the streets of great charity with a grav-lev full of weapons and battery. The rebellion of the elites put the city in a total chaos. He never wanted to get in the covenant army, he was too kind and humans always fascinate him. Zema planned to escape the city at the moment he heard there will have a revolution. As Zema get in the spaceport he drop all weapons in a seraph fighter, the brutes already stole his battle cruiser. He hope that all his men manage to escape the ship when the brutes took it. He enter in the little ship close the ramp and run to the cockpit, he activate the active camouflage of the ship; Zema just install it himself, as fast he could before been trapped, so the elite hope this will keep the time of his escape. He passed the exploded doors of the great charity with hundreds of other ships. There was about ten thousand cruiser shooting at each other and countless space fighters outside. Zema drove his fighter away from the melee and activate the sub-space generator, jumping on a random position. Few minutes later zema came back in normal space and there was a planet filled with green forest and desert but with a majority of water.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – The arrival**

This planet was… He didn't knew what it was, even in the advanced covenant data base this planet was not found. Zema was astonished to see the defense systems the planet inhabited by the humans had. About three hundred orbital cannon and hundreds of ships.

He drove his seraph toward the planet but the active camouflage of his fighter shut down. Two longswords fighters, who were patrolling, locked him instantly and launched a pair of Anvil-II missiles. Zema turned off the alarms was resonating in the cockpit. Retreat was impossible; missiles would not miss his little ship. He turned the cannons of his ship toward the longswords and blew the missiles with the plasma machinegun. Then he charged one plasma torpedo and launched it to one of the humans space fighters. This one tried to dodge it by doing a side barrel but the torpedo followed the movement and directly hit the longsword transforming it instantly into melted metal spheres. Zema never thought he would fight humans so closely again, maybe it was a good thing; his old pilot reflex was coming back. He smiled as he take in chase the remaining human space fighter, evaluating the capacities of it and laughed a bit when he blew one of the engines. Sending the enemy ship crash on one of the huge orbital cannon.

Zema managed to reboot the cloaking device of his ship then he slowly drove between two human carriers who send few of their fighters to support the two he just destroyed. Zema shut down his engines, he had to slow down to penetrate the atmosphere. This maneuver was risky he didn't knew if there was cannons on the planet surface. Anyway he could not turn back now. Zema drove his seraph near for a human city and landed into a deep forest.

He turned off all the seraph's systems and opened the ramp. Before getting out, he grabbed one carbine and an energy sword for weapons. As soon as he get out, he begun to run to the city seeing only few animals like squirrels and wild cats. Few minutes later Zema was at the battlements of a military base. He was surprised but he activated his active camouflage to be able of getting nearer of the battlements. Luckily for him a door was near of his position. Only one ODST was guarding the door. Zema walked silently toward the ODST, He saw the long knife the human was wearing in his back. Zema took the knife pressed it on the throat of the human, using his other hand to prevent Zema's prey to start yelling he also tore the com-link of the marine before asking to him.

-On which planet I am?

-O… On e… earth…

Zema took about one minute to evaluate his situation. He was on earth which means this was the most protected planet he could land… He looked at the marine who was shivering and thought about decapitate him with his own knife but he got an idea before doing it.

-Did you saw some Sangheilies near of here?

-Sanghe… what?

Zema pushed a sigh and replied: did you saw some elites here? And don't lie to me or I swear I will kill you without any hesitation.

-well yes there are two in the base prison

-Bring me to them, I'll be behind you so if you try to escape or something like that you won't survive for long…

Zema released the human and reactivated his active camo. He brutally pushed the marine to force him to walk. He followed the human trough the base. Marines were everywhere, they where at least a thousand. Zema suddenly thought this infiltration was not a good idea. To confirm what he thought another human stopped his guide and asked why the marine had no helmet. Zema pushed the invisible combat knife through the suit of the marine and did a small wound in his back to make him understand he had to reply something intelligent. The marine explained to his superior he loosed it as he came back from the warthog hangar, the other human looked suspicious and Zema begun to be nervous. He replied to go to the prison to see if their prisoners where still there and to get to the armory to get a new helmet. Zema sighed quietly to have survived this delicate situation. He looked at the time remaining to be invisible; he could not come back. He kept walking and almost got detected because he makes a mongoose tire fall. When he reached the jail his active camo shut down. Zema prepared himself to resist to bullets impacts but no one's came; he was alone with a single marine. He walked toward the first cell, a Sangheili in black jet armor was in. He turned to the ODST and said:

-thank you human but since you are there you risk the life of me and my new team.

Before the human could react Zema stabbed the marine in the throat many times with his own knife. A lot of blood splashed everywhere; on Zema's armor, on the ground and even on the walls. The head rolled at Zema's feet. He took the SMG on the corpse and kicked the head on the wall making more blood splashes. Zema walked to the first cell and threw the SMG into it and took his energy sword to cut the bars of the door. The jailed Sangheili came out to thanks Zema but he was already freeing the other one. When the other Sangheili came out Zema saw she was a female by her slightly thinner body. She was wearing the red armor of the rangers so Zema gave to her his carbine. He turned himself to be able to see both of them and asked.

-what are your names?

-I'm Cabe 'Uobaree said the Spec-Ops and the ranger said her name was Ruko 'Uyhutee

-Well Cabe, Ruko, I'm now your new leader if you disobey me it's death for you. Humans are more dangerous than they look. Now Follow me and hide yourselves as best you can, Zema said for welcome speech.

He walked silently to the prison exit but at this moment a single marine passed the door. Zema was about to kill him with his sword but he was already dead a radioactive shell in his head, this adding more blood to the ground. They barely looked the corpse and got outside their cloaking device making some blurry area in the air.

The new created team hided few time in buildings to permit their active camo to recharge. When they were almost out a team of about 8 marines show up with thermal vision devices and spotted them instantly and begun shooting them with automatic bursts. Zema threw a plasma grenade on a marine and stuck it on his head. Getting him crazy and exploded 3 seconds later, reducing to ashes two other enemies. While this, Ruko and Cabe begun to shoot at the marines and jumped on side when one tossed, at his turn, a fragmentation grenade. After about then seconds of carnage the last marine died under the blade of Zema. Some bodies was unrecognizable due to their plasma treatment. More marines was coming and that time it was not a little squad.

-RUN! Zema yelled as he began running hearing his new team was following him.

They stopped running at the seraph fighter Zema left in the forest. He looked at them and without a word he sat on the ramp.

-And now?


	3. Chapter 2

4

**Chapter 2 - scouting**

Hidden in the deep woods next to a road, Zema and his team were watching for a vehicle they would be able to use. All they saw was small cars that they couldn't get into. After a while longer they saw a bigger vehicle something that looked like a truck from this distance. Zema walked in the middle of the road while Ruko stayed in a tree with a beam rifle to support them. Not long after Ruko said in their communicators.

-"I have good news and a bad news," she said.

-"Explain," replied Zema.

-"Well, the vehicle will be big enough for us but it have a mounted machinegun with a soldier on it."

-"Okay same plan, lets go Cabe."

Cabe nodded and followed Zema into the middle of the road, their active camo on. The warthog was going pretty slowly and the gunner was not in position to shoot at them, so Zema moved a bit to the side while Cabe stayed there and deactivated his camo. This had the wanted effect the driver squeezed the brakes and Zema had the chance to jump on the side of the warthog . He activated his sword and killed the gunner and the driver. He kept the passenger alive… with the blade under his neck.

**-****Cabe attach his hands and feet and put something on his eyes and don't forget to remove his communicator. (This sentence is a little confusing.)**

Cabe did what Zema ordered while his superior hid the marines corpses and got in the warthog. He quickly understood how the vehicle worked so he drove it into the woods to the seraph. Zema turned off the engine and took the marine and put him down on the ground careless. The human was trembling as Zema took his guns and the combat knife the human had.

-"As long as you don't do something that would annoy me I wont hurt you, right?" Zema asked. 

The marine was too afraid to talk he just nodded to Zema. Zema stood up and turned to Cabe.

-"Put the human somewhere he won't be able to do any trouble, and don't hurt him… for now." He then turned to Ruko and said: "I promote you to the specOPS rank, sorry for the armour but I can't change that at this moment but consider you are one."

Ruko looked at him with wide eyes and said after a while, "Thank you sir Zema." **(That sounds silly. XD ILU MY CANADIAN!)**

-"There's no time for greetings, we have to get some supply's." Zema said then paused and continued in the sangheili language. "Try to get information's from that human, if its necessary I authorize you to drug him."

He turned and looked at Cabe and said, "Take a sword, I authorise you to wield one if you couldn't before and come with me."

Zema walked toward the warthog and climbed into the driver seat. While doing this Cabe took a sword for the first time of his life and ran to the warthog. After Cabe jumped in the gunner position Zema drove it outside the forest and toward a near city. He drove off the road to avoid get spotted by civilians and cameras. Zema hid the warthog near the city and got out of it. He took some bags and Cabe did too. They sneaked toward the city and activated their camo to be able to get in. Zema and Cabe moved quickly but because didn't know where they needed to go so it took some time for them to find the stores. When they reached the stores Zema went into an ammunition shop and stole a few guns and some bullets without getting caught. But Cabe got caught as he attempted to steal some food. He succeed to take the food but he had to run really quickly to the exit of the city where he hid himself away from the warthog. Zema got out of the city too and got in their vehicle. Zema knew where was Cabe because he had activated the distress signal on his armour. So he quickly picked up Cabe and drove, full speed, to their camp. When they come back they saw Ruko really angry. She had a bullet wound to the hand and the marine was knocked out.

-"Ruko what's wrong?" Zema asked.  
-"Your stupid prisoner had a fucking pistol! You could have looked for that more carefully! I could have died and if I was you two would have been screwed!"

-"Wait, don't yell at me, explain me what happened." Zema said while Cabe walked to the seraph to put the things they stole in it.

-"As I said he still had a pistol and he shot at me while I was looking for something else."

-"Then… why are you wounded at your hand."

-"I would have gotten that bullet in the head if I had not blocked it with my hand," she said coldly.

-"Hum right, he walked into the seraph and took a med kit and came back aside Ruko. It will hurt… he used an ointment on her hand and then put a bandage on it."

While Zema was doing this She clenched her mandibles as it was really hurting her.

When he finished he looked at Ruko and asked, "Is that human dead?

-"No, I just knocked him out. I'm not just a ranger, I'm a medic too I know where to hit to knock someone out."

-"Oh! That's going to be useful."

-"What?" Ruko asked angrily.

-"Well, that you are a medic, I don't really know to heal just basic stuff."

Ruko calmed down a bit and said, "Right, I'll be your medic but I don't want to always stay here and wait you come back in pieces."

At this Cabe came and put his hand on her hips then said to Ruko, "I wont come back in pieces."

Zema looked at them and sort of twitched then he said; you seem to be more than partners. When Zema said this Cabe quickly get his hands off Ruko and she blushed. Their reaction made Zema laugh.

-I understand why you had a ranger in your team. Zema said smiling

- Humph, would you just… just let that aside. Cabe was a bit angry of his superior reaction but he stayed polite about it.

-okay, for now… after he had said that he came back fully serious and begun looking at the food they stole

-what did you got, asked Ruko

-well I cant tell… replied Zema

-I thought shipmaster knew everything she said with a smile

-ha ha ha very funny. Zema replied but still smiling a bit.

-shut up they're coming! Cabe said

Zema threw all they stole in the seraph and before cloaking it he said to Ruko; get in the seraph! Then he cloaked himself. Cabe did the same and they hided behind trees to have cover if they have to fight against the humans. Not long after a small scout squad of two marines appeared. They waited they got in a good position and they jumped on them. Zema and Cabe put one of their hand on their mouth to prevent any sound. Cabe knocked out the one he captured and as Zema was about to do the same he heard in the com-link of the human

-scout team one, anything?

-reply there's nothing here, Zema growled to the human. He was too scared to reply so Zema shook him hard that decided the human about his choice

- nothing to signal, everything's clean no trace of warthog.

-what do we do with them? Cabe asked to Zema

-we can't keep them, he torn the human com-link and continued, we must kill them

At that the human was really too panicked to yell, he just looked at them with wide eyes and his mouth wide open. He succeed to say something at the moment Zema activated his energy sword.

-don't kill me! I can be useful!

Zema smiled at the human attempt to survive. He raised his sword and the human said; I know what happen to all your friends. Zema froze and just replied; talk.

-well I know that the prophets betrayed your race for the brutes.

-how you know that. Zema asked

-I got captured by the elites in the attack on earth but brute betrayed the elites. While that I managed to crawl my way out of this shit.

-I already know that… while he said that he was thinking at all his brothers and sisters who got killed by the brutes. At first he was really angry about those bastards but he quickly turned sad as his blood brother died too. He had to got up and walk away to calm himself

-don't kill them yet, Zema said to Ruko and Cabe. I still have questions to ask.

Some time later Ruko went aside Zema and asked; what's wrong

Zema had the time to calm down so he replied with a neutral voice

-I saw my brother, my real brother getting killed just in front of me by the brutes and I couldn't do anything… I have this scene going again and again in my head… it give me an headache…

Ruko looked at him worrying about her new leader and said

-Zema, its not your fault…

-YES IT WAS! I was there I could have done something but I didn't! I looked him die like a coward!

Ruko did a few step backward at his sudden rage.

-I watched him die with honour while… while…

he sat back on a dead tree and took his head between his hands

-You couldn't save him, but at least do all you can to avenge him.

Zema looked Ruko for a while and said;

-All right, but what do we do with these humans. He asked to Ruko.

-we are not affiliated to covenant anymore, I don't know if an alliance is possible…

-Well then we should figure this out.


End file.
